Dutchtown High Wiki
Welcome to the Dutchtown Wiki This wiki is all about the Dutchtown campus. It has everything to do with the school, activities, history , and more. Dutchtown Elementary, Middle and High are all mentioned in this wiki. Dutchtown High. Dutchtown High is a high school located in Hampton, GA. It houses about 1500 students, all ranges between ages 14-19. It is part of the Dutchtown Cluster & Henry County School District. Its colors are red & black and mascot/symbol is the bulldog. Most students that attend Dutchtown High are prodomenently African-American and a variety of other races. Around the campus is a football field behind the school surrounded by a track, underneath the bleachers is a tennis court. Aside from that it also includes 2 unique looking baseball fields one located at the center of the campus and a second one beyond the nose of Dutchtown Middle. Dutchtown Middle Dutchtown Middle is a middle school located in Hampton, GA. It houses about 1200 students, all ranges between ages 11-15. It is part of the Dutchtown Cluster and Henry County School District. Its colors are red & black and mascot/symbol is the bulldog. Most students that attend Dutchtown Middle are a mixture of diffrent cultures. Alot like Dutchtown High most of the school is prodomenently African - American. Located at the far end of the cluster Dutchtown Middle is football champion of the county 3 years running and runner-up as of 2011. Dutchtown Elementary Dutchtown Elementary is a elementary school located in Hampton, GA. It houses about 900 students, all ranges between ages 4-12. It is part of the Dutchtown Cluster and Henry County School District. Alot like its family schools Dutchtown High and Dutchtown Middle Its colors are red & black and mascot/symbol is the little bulldog. Most students that attend Dutchtown Elementary are a mixture of culture most of them alot like the other Dutchtown Schools are prodomenently African-American and a variety of other races. Located vertically across Dutchtown High it has an academically achieved student body. Red Oak Elementary Red Oak Elementary is an elementary school located in Stockbridge, GA it houses about 900 students, all ranges between ages 5-11. It is part of the Dutchtown Cluster and Henry County School District. Though not carrying the name of Dutchtown students who graduate from Red Oak Elementary will be starting their middle school years at Dutchtown Middle therefore it being part of the Dutchtown Cluster . The school colors are yellow and orange and mascot/symbol is the butterfly. Most students that attend Red Oak Elementary are mostly caucasian and a small percentage of African-American. Located in an neighborhood like community student scores are fairly high. Pates Creek Elementary Pates Creek Elementary is an elementary school located in Stockbridge, GA it houses about 900 students, all ranges between ages 5-11. It is part of the Dutchtown Cluster and Henry County School District. Though not carrying the name Dutchtown students who graduate from Pates Creek Elementary will be starting their middle school years at Dutchtown Middle therefore its part of the Dutchtown Cluster . The school colors are purple/black and mascot/symbol is the Panther. Most students that attend Pates Creek Elementary are even mixture of diffrent cultures. Located just down the street from the Dutchtown Schools the school is at the longitude of the idea in the name Pates Creek. Category:Browse Category:Dutchtown High Category:High School